Transported Through Realms
by Kurama Fangirl
Summary: The Orb of Baast, the Forlorn Hope and the Shadow Sword have been stolen again! Koenma sends out Yusuke and the gang to catch the Yokai who took them, and they only have two weeks! But what’s this? The Yokai are from… our realm? They know all about Yu
1. The Culprits

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of their characters. But I do own Amaya and Mitsuko!  
  
A/N: Linda: That's the first summary that I did a good job on! Please R&R, I hope you like it! Lydia: hehe, this is just about the best beginning we've come up with so far in all our fanfics! Linda: really. We're mean to Kuwabaka. In addition, to the readers, Lydia- chan is my other personality. ^-^  
  
Chapter One: About the Culprits. "Hello Carrot Top." Came a voice as a small black figure entered the den of Kurama's house. The black haired man was about half way across the room when,  
  
"Oh hi Hie- WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT'D YOU CALL ME SHORTY!?!?" Kuwabara had been standing by one of the walls, staring at the pictures of Suichi and his mother. Hiei just kept walking across the room.  
  
"I called you Carrot Top. And it really does look like you have a carrot sitting on top of that head of yours." Hiei stepped slightly to the left, avoiding the fist attack that was coming from behind him. Kuwabara missed, and fell flat on his face. "What are you trying to do?" Hiei asked in a calm voice, turning around to look at the pile of limbs on the floor.  
  
"I'M TRYING TO PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT, SHORTY!" Suddenly, Kuwabara stopped talking and just stared into outer space. Stupid baka. Can't even keep one thought for two minutes. Thought Hiei as he turned around and began to continue his walk across the room. "Fine you get away this time, Hiei, but only because Yukina said something about not hitting you."  
  
Hiei had turned around so fast, that a gust of wind could be felt coming from him. Kuwabara, who had tried to sit up, fell back over on his back from the gust of wind. "WHAT DID YUKINA SAY ABOUT ME???" He yelled, eyes bulging and face cracked in an evil snarl. Kuwabara got up from his spot on the floor, dusting himself off.  
  
"Something about how she hated seeing people getting beaten up, and that I shouldn't beat anyone up unless I really have to." Kuwabara had a puzzled look on his face. "Why do you care, hmm?" Hiei just relaxed, straightened his outfit and turned back around again. All of a sudden, Kuwabara got a half-angry, half-comical look on his face. "Don't tell me you like her! Because she's my girlfriend, got it Shorty?" Hiei just thought to himself He doesn't know about you being siblings. Just let him think he's right.  
  
"Hn" was all the answer Kuwabara got, which left him screaming at the top of his lungs "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU HEAR ME??" while Hiei just left the room. He went over to the fridge and got out a soda. Plopping down on the couch in the living room, Hiei grabbed up the remote and switched on the TV.  
  
"HEY KUWABAKA!" Hiei heard yelled out by someone who had just entered the den. A couple of other voices could be heard as well. Hiei just ignored them, deciding instead to take a sip on his soda. He switched stations to the news, not caring what he was watching. Soon, a reporter came on with what was said to be 'urgent news.' Hiei listened in.  
  
"Today, seven children have suddenly fainted from unknown causes. Their condition is like none other, doctors say." A woman came onto the screen, whispered something in the new reporter's ear and then walked away. The man continued. "Make that ten children, people. Please, keep your children inside the house and do not let them dehydrate themselves. Thank you."  
  
Hiei tried to think of where he had heard of something like that happening before. Then out of the back of his mind, thoughts came floating back to him. "The orb of Baast! Now that I have this, I don't need to try to cook children anymore! This little beauty does it all for me. Perfect souls, ripe for the eating." (A/N: That's not the real quote, I'm to lazy to look it up.)  
  
Of course! Thought Hiei, the last time something like this happened, was when we stole the Orb of Baast, the Forlorn Hope and the Shadow Sword. But I thought Koenma took those back. How did someone new steal this thing all by himself or herself, without me knowing?  
  
Right at that moment, Yusuke entered the room. "Hey Hiei! What are you doing here?" he said, walking over and sitting down on the other end of couch. Yusuke looked to the television, seeing the news coming back from a commercial. Hiei was watching. TV? And the news, at that!  
  
"Same reason you're here. Kurama called me, telling me Koenma wanted to talk to us." Hiei took another sip of his soda, switching off the television before anyone else could see what he had been watching. Lucky for him, Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama and Keiko entered right at that moment.  
  
"I see you found your way to the couch, Hiei and Yusuke?" said Kurama, sitting down in between the two. Yusuke nodded, and Hiei only replied with a 'Hn.' Kuwabara sat in a chair, while Keiko and Botan sat in the love seat. All the group did was look at each other. None knew why they were there.  
  
"You all made it, good." Said a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked up to see the teenager Koenma standing in front of them all. He strode over to a place in front of the television, and looked to each person in the room, one by one. However, before he could look at them all, Kuwabara shouted out,  
  
"So why are we here? I've got things to do, you know!" he said, standing up front the chair. A small 'oh!' came from Botan, but besides that the room was silent. But that was only until a large POP sound came from where Koenma had been standing, and all eyes fell back to the now toddler Koenma.  
  
"Oh calm down, you big oaf! I'll tell you why you're here, just wait one little minute!" He said, falling down into a sitting position on the floor. "I have a mission for you four. Keiko and Botan, you're here just to know what's going on. Someone, somehow, has gotten into my father's Private Vault again. Luckily, he's away on business so he hasn't learnt this bit of information yet. However, he comes back in two weeks! So I need you four to go and stop the Yokai from using the items from the Vault."  
  
"Seems simple enough," said Yusuke, relaxing quite a bit. "I alone could get the three items from Hiei, Kurama and Goki. I don't see why you need all four of us to get them this time." Putting his hand behind his head, he began to laugh.  
  
"Yusuke! Koenma-sama must have very important reasons for sending all four of you! Don't disrespect him!" Botan said, standing up. Yusuke stopped laughing, but still acted as though he thought this was going to be an easy task.  
  
"Yes, I do have good reasons. The two Yokai who took the items are very strange. We didn't even know about them in the spirit world until the Vault was raided. Their names are Amaya and Mitsuko. Do you remember Juri from the Dark Tournament?"  
  
"She was one of the refs. right?" Said Keiko, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Yes, she was. Amaya looks just like her, with different hair and eyes. We don't have a description on the other girl. In the Vault, we found this note." Koenma popped something out of his hat, and handed it to Kurama, who then read it allowed.  
  
"'Hello Koenma! We didn't think it was going to be this easy to get into the Vault after what happened with Kurama, Hiei, and Goki. If you would like your items back, send Yusuke and the gang over to find us! Have a good time while your father is away, Amaya and Mitsuko.' Well, at least they were kind enough to leave a note." Kurama handed the note back to Koenma, who in turn put it back in his hat.  
  
"You see, these two girls want you four to find them. I can't tell if this is a trap or not, but you should go. The only reason I'm worried is that no one knew that my father was away! Except for me of course. And that little incident with you two and Goki," Koenma looked at Hiei and Kurama, "Wasn't just told to everyone! The only people that know about it are my father and us. I don't know where they got this information, but you must get the items back as soon as you can!"  
  
"Right, we'll get straight on the case!" said Yusuke, who suddenly seemed to realize the importance of this mission. "Hey Keiko, sorry but as you see, I won't be able to go to school for a while. Do you think you could collect my homework?"  
  
"COLLECTING HOMEWORK?!? Is that all I'm good for now?!? Yusuke!" Yusuke sank lower into his seat as Keiko yelled at him. Once she was done, she flipped her hair and said in a calm voice. "Of course. Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Everyone except for her got a big anime sweat drop. (A/N: sounds weird in the story, but I had to say it)  
  
Everyone stood up, and the four boys came together in the center of the room. Botan and Keiko left with Koenma. "So, we'll start our search tonight, alright then?" Said Yusuke who seemed pleased to be able to skip school again, but for a reason this time.  
  
"Meet here, at my place around nine tonight?" asked Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded, and Hiei didn't do anything. Kurama nodded in agreement and the others left.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
A/N: Linda: Ok, by now you should know who the OCs are. Lydia: Yeah, they're Amaya and Mitsuko. What do those names mean, anyway? Linda: Amaya means "spring rain" and Mitsuko means "" Lydia: oooohhhhhh. Linda: Sorry if the story isn't interesting yet. It gets better. Lydia: Yeah it better! 


	2. Midnight Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.  
  
A/N: Lydia: The title for this chapter sucks. Linda: No it doesn't! *looks at title* Okay, maybe it does. But the chapter is still good! Lydia: riiight... Linda: It is! Just R&R, please.  
  
Chapter Two: Midnight Meeting  
  
A soft laugh came from a figure sitting a-top the roof of Yusuke's school. After a couple of seconds, the laughing stopped and a quiet voice came out. "Amaya, you were so smart to think of this location. They'll never guess that we would come out in the open!" Through the darkness, a smile could be seen on Mitsuko's face. Out of the shadow of the doorway came a slightly taller figure, which hopped up onto the top of the building and sat next to Mitsuko.  
  
"I know, aren't I smart?" The voice that came out wasn't evil sounding at all, indeed it sounded like a young girl's voice. Amaya reached behind her, and pulled from its hilt the Shadow Sword. She stood up again and began swinging it around.  
  
"Hey! Watch were you point that thing! Last thing I need is to be hit by the Shadow Sword." Then Mitsuko reached into her pocket and pulled out a shinning green orb. It was the Orb of Baast, and then light coming from it showed what Mitsuko looked like.  
  
She had purple hair that fell a little below her shoulders, tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes, a royal blue color, showed the reflection of the orb. Her outfit resembled Kurama's and Genkai's during the Dark Tournament. Blue pants and no sleeves, covered with a white dress like cloth. The white cloth was outlined in purple, the same color as her hair. There was also a purple cloth going around her stomach which kept the upper half of the 'dress' from going up when she jumped.  
  
"So, what are we going to do with these objects? We have no use for them at all." Asked Amaya, who wasn't slashing around with the Shadow Sword any more. Now, she was looking at herself in the Forlorn Hope, fixing her hair and such.  
  
"I don't know, when Yusuke and the gang find us we'll just give them back I guess. Then tell them that the whole thing was a joke, and that we want to be friends." Mitsuko laughed. "Hiei is going to try to shred us to pieces with his katana before we can even get a word out." The two girls laughed to themselves. Then Mitsuko held up her hand, telling Amaya to stop laughing. "I hear them coming. Quick, put away that mirror!" Mitsuko herself placed the Orb of Baast back into her pocket, but not before releasing the souls in it. Then she stood up. Amaya placed the Forlorn Hope into her pocket and made sure the Shadow Sword was in its hilt. Then, they waited.  
  
"Come on you guys! My watch is telling me that they're somewhere near the school. It's only a little farther!" said Yusuke as the boys walked at a fast pace towards the school. Hiei was in the trees, hoping from branch to branch sometimes going ahead to check things out. Yusuke, followed by Kurama and then Kuwabara, was half running down the middle of the road. It was the middle of the night, so they saw no need to stay out of the road.  
  
"I don't feel too good," said Kuwabara, who was walking a little slower than the rest. As Hiei stopped in a tree a little ways away from them, he said,  
  
"Well then you shouldn't have come along. Last thing we need is a sick person to watch over." Then he continued to jump through the trees.  
  
"Not like that Shorty! I meant that my spiritual awareness is acting up. But I've never felt so much power and so much good at the same time." Kuwabara spoke while running and holding his head with one hand. "It's just weird. These are supposed to be bad guys, but their spirit energy feels so. so pure and kind. And happy! I don't understand."  
  
"HAPPY? Kuwabara, you must be tired or something. There is no way that these Yokai are 'pure and kind.' Happy I can understand, they think they just got away with stealing the artifacts! But that's going to change soon." Yusuke said. The group had started to run, but he was still able to crack his knuckles. The four rounded the last corner and the school was in site. Hiei jumped down out of the trees, and the four continued to walk towards the building.  
  
Once they arrived in front of the building, the four looked around. No one was anywhere to be seen. Yusuke started to fumble with his watch, making sure they were where the Yokai were. "Up there." Came Kurama's voice, as he pointed to the top of the school. Hiei looked up to see two shadowed figures standing. Suddenly, the figures took a leap and jumped off the roof. Hiei heard Kuwabara whisper, "They're killing themselves!" but choose not to answer. Instead, he pulled out his katana.  
  
Amaya and Mitsuko landed with grace on the pavement. Mitsuko stepped forward, and reached out with her hand. The four boys tensed up, but none made a move. "Friends?" she asked.  
  
A/N: Linda: well, this is an interesting ending. Lydia: Muwahahahaha! It's a cliffhanger! HAHA! Linda: Well, isn't it obvious that it's a cliffhanger? Lydia: It is now! Now R&R, before I take out my katana and chop you to bits! Linda: LYDIA! Don't say that! *chases Lydia-chan around* Lydia: AHH! *runs away* 


	3. Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.  
  
A/N: Linda: *is done chasing Lydia-chan* Okay, I'm not going to pretend that this is weeks after I finished the last chapter. Lydia: Umm, yeah. *pants* we just finished it, wrote the A/N, wrote the disclaimer and then now we're talking again. Linda: Right so, we have nothing new to say. Except for R&R please! Lydia: That isn't new. Linda: *angry face at Lydia-chan* on with the story!  
  
Chapter Three: Friends?  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei all were speechless. Had that girl just asked to be friends? No, they must be hearing things. All was silent until Hiei said, "what?" And if Hiei was surprised, something really wasn't right.  
  
"I asked if you wanted to be friends. You took a little longer than I thought you would with getting over here, but it doesn't matter. Want to be friends?" Mitsuko's hand was still raised up, waiting for someone to shake it.  
  
"Friends? We don't even know who you are! And why would we be friends with the bad guys?" came Yusuke's voice as he regained his ability to act tough. Kurama added to the question by saying, "Yes, indeed."  
  
Mitsuko sighed. "Ok fine. I'm Sagara Mitsuko and my friend is Higurashi Amaya. And you four are (she listed them off in order from left to right) Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei." Again, the four boys were shocked that this Yokai could know so much about them. A slight giggle came from the shadows behind Mitsuko, and out came Amaya.  
  
"It sounds so weird to have our family names first, and then our personal names." She said, still giggling. Mitsuko sighed again, and turned to Amaya.  
  
"Amaya-chan! You're ruining the moment!" Then she whispered, although Hiei and Kurama could still hear her, "but yeah, it is kinda weird! Good thing I looked up our family history." She turned back to the spirit detective and friends. "So do you want to be friends or not?"  
  
Kurama stood up straight, walked forward past Yusuke and asked, "Do you want to give us the artifacts?" A puzzled look came over the two girls, then 'oh yeah!'s came out and out of their pockets came the Forlorn Hope and the Orb of Baast. The two girls handed the items over to Kurama, and then Amaya unhooked the Shadow Sword from her belt and handed that over too. Kurama handed the objects back to Hiei and Yusuke, before turning back to Mitsuko and shaking her hand. "We'd love to be friends with you two."  
  
Later that night, everyone had decided to sleep at Kurama's house. The two new comers had already fallen asleep in the family room, and the four boys were in the living room. Yusuke was hollering at Kurama in a whisper. "How could you do that?!? Just walk up to the bad guys and go 'sure we'd love to be your friends.'??? Come on kitsune, I thought you were smarter than that!"  
  
Kurama who had the couch to himself simply replied, "They handed over the artifacts, told us their names and seemed quite friendly. They haven't tried to hurt us or kill us in anyway at all. I don't see what you're so worried about." He put his hands behind his head and lied down on the couch.  
  
"What will Koenma think of this, Kurama?" asked Hiei. He had refused a sleeping bag and was now sitting on the windowsill. He had opened the window, letting a slight breeze blow across his face.  
  
"Koenma will just be happy that he won't get a hundred spankings this time." Yusuke said, remembering what happened last time the artifacts had been stolen.  
  
"Okay, so we got the artifacts back and made some new friends. What are they going to do when we go to school? They said they have no place to stay in our realm," asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, I suppose we could enroll them into our schools." Kurama spoke softly as not to wake the girls in question. He then looked to Yusuke. "No harm in that, is there Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke just grunted. He seemed to be getting very sleepy, as were the other boys. "Well, good night then. See you all in the morning." Said Kuwabara as he drifted off into dreamland.  
  
The next morning Kurama was the first to rise. Hiei somehow had managed to end up in the tree outside the window during the night. Yusuke was lying on his back. Kuwabara was crunched up into a little ball, and he was snoring. Kurama looked at them all, then got up and made his "bed."  
  
Kurama walked though the family room to the kitchen. On his way, he noted that the two girls had moved from their places on different sides of the room to be together before they had fallen asleep. Kurama sighed and entered the kitchen. He of course had to make breakfast, because no one else in the house knew where anything was. Besides Hiei and his mother, that was. Kurama got out some eggs, bread and bacon and began to make breakfast.  
  
An hour later, everyone was sitting at the table eating the breakfast Kurama had made. "This. is. really. good.. Kurama" spoke Kuwabara through mouthfuls of food. He and Yusuke seemed to be getting their fill, while Hiei seemed only to be able to eat the toast. Kurama had decided only to have some coffee himself. This left the two girls, who were picking around in their food. But they both seemed to have eaten only a small amount.  
  
"Someone wrong, Amaya and Mitsuko?" asked Kurama as he watched them fork around in the scrambled eggs. Mitsuko looked up, remembering where she was.  
  
"Oh no, nothing's wrong. Just I'm used to having pop-t. something different for breakfast." She took a forkful of eggs and placed them in her mouth, chewing on the food for a while before swallowing. "The food is wonderful, if that's what you mean." She said, eyes sparkling.  
  
Kurama smiled back at her before taking a sip of his coffee. When he looked up, Amaya was stuffing her face with the bacon. "Um. Amaya? Don't you think you should slow down a little bit?" he asked her when she started to choke on the food.  
  
"Oh." Cough. "No." Cough. "I'm. fine." And with that, she swallowed. "So have you four decided what we are going to be doing today?" Yusuke finished the toast he had put in his mouth, and then answered.  
  
"Yup. You," he pointed to Amaya, "are coming to school with me and Kuwabara here. Middle school for us, yahoo. Mitsuko, you are going to school with Kurama."  
  
"What about Hiei? Don't you go to school?" Amaya asked a puzzled look on her face. Before anyone else could answer, Mitsuko spoke up.  
  
"No, he doesn't go to school. Thinks he's too smart and too old for that kind of stuff. Not to mention he just hates anything having to do with Ningens." She said, wiping her mouth with her napkin. Kuwabara dropped his fork onto his plate, and Yusuke started to choke badly on his food. Kurama just kept drinking and Hiei didn't know what to do.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Hiei, not moving his eyes from his plate. Mitsuko placed her fork down on the table and looked up. Her eyes met Hiei's, who quickly turned away to look out the window. "Okay, I guess we were going to have to explain this sooner or later. Here we go." She took a deep breath and started.  
  
"Amaya-chan and I come from another realm. In our world, there is on spirit world or Makai world or anything. Just the living world. People in our world watch you four, and Botan, Keiko, etc, on television. You people are a TV series called Yu Yu Hakusho. People all over the world watch and everyone in our world know just about everything about you. Amaya and I knew that we were Yokai, somehow. Our religion had many spells that can transport people, so we decided to see if we could enter this realm. Obviously, it worked. We ended up here, and being the fools we are, decided to make a great entrance. We decided to steal the items from King Yama- sama's Vault. We really didn't mean any harm. It was harmless fun really." Mitsuko took another deep breath.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama had all stared at Mitsuko during this whole speech. However, after looking at his watch, Kurama broke the silence. "Hate to say it, but we're going to be late for school if we don't get going. Here's the story. Mitsuko and Amaya, are you two sisters or really good friends or what?"  
  
"We're not sisters" said Mitsuko, followed right by, "Just really good friends." from Amaya. It seemed that they had said this line many times before.  
  
"Right, okay then. Mitsuko, you're my cousin from... wherever. Amaya you can be." Kurama left off, trying to think of who Amaya looked like the most.  
  
"She can be my cousin," said Yusuke, still eating his breakfast. It was rare that he got such a good meal, and he was going to make the most of it.  
  
"Right" said Kurama, placing his coffee on the counter. "Time to go, everyone grab your bags. Oh, and Amaya?" Amaya, who had stood up and started to walk to the door with the others turned around and looked at Kurama. "Can you change so that you, erm, loose the tail and fix the ears?" Kurama asked, hoping she could.  
  
"Of course!" said Amaya, and with that, she made a 'POP' noise and her ears looked human and her tail was gone. The six of them walked out the door, and each went their separate ways.  
  
A/N: Linda: Ok people, just so you know Amaya is supposed to act kinda like Milly from Trigun. Lydia: You mean she's stupid? Linda: *takes out her katana* NO! She's not stupid; she just acts a little child-ish. Lydia: yeah what ever. *about to run and hide* Linda: It's about 11 PM so, goodnight! 


	4. Middle School

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter Four: Middle School  
  
A/N: Linda: Good morning! Well, not morning. Its 5 PM. Oops. Lydia: Why didn't we get down here earlier? Linda: sorry! I'm trying to get my Mac working upstairs, and I've never used one before. In addition, there is no place to put in a floppy disk, so I can't work on the stories up there! Lydia: Hn. Linda: you taking after Hiei now? Lydia: Hn. Linda: Fine then. On with the story!  
  
"Excuse me, Iwamoto-sensi." Keiko stood in the front of the class with Amaya standing behind her. Keiko bowed, then continued. "This is Amaya, our new student." Amaya stepped forward, then bowed herself. (A/N: I hope I got that name right, tell me if I didn't!)  
  
"Ah, yes. Ms. Higurashi. Please take a seat next to Keiko, and we will begin our class." Keiko and Amaya bowed once again, then walked to the middle of the classroom where their seats were.  
  
Sitting down, Amaya decided to not pay attention the teacher. What was the point, anyway? She had already learnt all this stuff in her school. She decided instead to look around the room at all the other students. Some she remembered, from when she had watched Yu Yu Hakusho on television, others looked new. A couple of the boys seemed to be checking her out. She had changed into the school uniform, but wouldn't wear the normal long skirt. Instead, she had decided to wear a shorter skirt that stopped half way up her thighs.  
  
"pssst." Came a voice from behind Amaya. She turned around to see a couple of the boys looking from her to each other. "pssst, hey cutie." One of them said to her. She turned back around, deciding it was better to ignore them along with the teacher. But after she had been poked in the back a couple of times by one of the boy's pencils, she turned back around.  
  
"What do you want?!?" she said, in an angry voice but a whisper. Her voice had been so cold sounding, that for a moment the boys didn't know what to do. Then one said,  
  
"Hey cutie. Wanna meet us outside behind the tree during recess? We'll have lots of fun, if you know what I mean." He laughed, looking back to his friends. Amaya thought to herself for a moment, trying to think of a way she could get out of this without telling anyone too much.  
  
"Well, I would. But I can't, you see. I've already made plans to meet Yusuke and his gang during recess. So sorry." She smiled to herself, thinking 'gang. Yeah right, its only Kurama Hiei and Kuwabara. Although Kurama and Hiei could kick these guys butts.' She opened her eyes, realizing she had them closed. The facing of the boys almost made her break out laughing.  
  
"You.. You're. you're one of Urameshi's girls?" Amaya nodded, then turned back around. She knew that those boys weren't going to bother her anymore. And once the word got around school that she was 'Urameshi's girl,' no one in the whole school was going to bother her. She smiled and looked to the clock, seeing that there was only five minutes of class left.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, why are you packing up? I haven't dismissed this class yet." Came a voice from the front of the classroom. Amaya looked up to see Mr. Iwamoto staring at her. She continued to pack her items into her bag.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm done taking notes. Thought I would get ready for the bell. You don't have to stop your class just for me, Iwamoto-sensi." She finished packing and set her bag down on the ground next to her seat. She would then look up, a cheery smile on her face.  
  
Mr. Iwamoto sighed, and then turned around continuing his lesson on the board. Five minutes later, and the class was leaving the room. Keiko stepped closer to Amaya as they walked out. "What do you think you were doing, packing up early?" she asked in an irritated voice.  
  
"Well, in my real school I've already learnt all that stuff. I didn't see any point in taking notes again, you know?" Amaya smiled and then skipped away to her locker. Gym was next, and she wasn't in the mood to carry her whole bag down there.  
  
"No, I don't think I know. Oh well..." Keiko sighed and walked to her locker. Placing her bag inside, she thought to herself out loud. "I hope Yusuke doesn't skip again! That boy can be so annoying some times." She closed her locker and followed a skipping Amaya down to the gym  
  
Gym   
  
"Ok students. Today we are going to be continuing volleyball. Please get into your teams and wait for someone to bring you a ball. Thank you!" the teacher's voice roared over the talking that filled the gym. Keiko stood up and walked over to Amaya.  
  
"You can be on our team, okay?" She said, as a two other girls walked over. Amaya nodded then watched as Keiko looked around. "Where are those two?"  
  
"Who two?" asked Amaya, following Keiko's gaze and looking around the gym. She turned around to see Yusuke and Kuwabara walking up behind them. "You mean them?" she pointed to them. Keiko turned around, and saw them. Suddenly, Yusuke swore.  
  
"@#$%! Amaya, why'd ya tell Keiko we were here? We were going to sneak up on you guys." Yusuke and Kuwabara jogged over to them, smiling. The two other girls that Amaya didn't know sighed, but Keiko seemed to be getting angry.  
  
"YUSUKE! What do you mean, going to 'sneak up on us??' We don't have time! We need to start playing volleyball. Now, Kuwabara, go get us a ball!" Amaya could almost see steam coming out of Keiko's ears. She giggled, which made Keiko go after her instead. "And what are you laughing at, Amaya?? There is NOTHING funny going on here!" Amaya just stood still, taking the abuse. Suddenly, Keiko seemed to realize what she was doing. "Oh my! I'm sorry Amaya! I didn't mean to yell at you." Amaya stepped closer to Keiko and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Keiko, it's alright. You're over-stressed. Let's just line up to play some volleyball, k?" Amaya smiled, gave Keiko's shoulder a squeeze and stepped into position to play. Kuwabara came running back with a ball, and the other team was starting to yell at them. Everyone else lined up and they started the game.  
  
Girl's Locker Room   
  
"Man that was a tough game! I didn't think the other team was that good." Amaya was tying her shoes. Keiko was placing her gym clothes into a basket, and locking it up.  
  
"Yeah that was tough, but with Yusuke there we did better than normal. And we won this time, too!" Keiko smiled and pushed a piece of hair out of her face. Amaya finished with her shoes, and put her gym clothes away as well.  
  
"Yeah, it must have been hard trying to play with only four people." Keiko, who had started to walk out of the locker room, paused.  
  
"What do you mean, four people?" she turned around to watch Amaya.  
  
"Well, without me you only had five people, and then sense Yusuke always skips gym, well most of the time, you would only have four people. Aren't I right?" Amaya walked towards Keiko and then past her, out into the gym.  
  
"Yeah, you are right. But how did you know all that stuff? I mean, did Yusuke tell you about it?" Amaya paused suddenly. Of course! Yusuke must have told Keiko that I really was his cousin. I guess he didn't want to tell her Yokai were coming from other realms. Amaya thought to herself she turned around and said,  
  
"Yeah, Yusuke told me. He didn't know if I was a good student or not so he was telling me about his hiding place on the roof and stuff." Keiko smiled and walked forward and then the two walked out of the gym to their lockers and then their next class.  
  
End of School   
  
"Hey Amaya, wait up!" came a voice behind her. Amaya turned around to see Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina running up behind her. She paused to let them catch up. When they got there, she smiled at Yusuke.  
  
"Hey, cuz. What's the plan for today?" Yusuke smiled back at her, and Keiko looked to each with a puzzled look on her face. They're acting like there is a secret they know that we don't. Oh well, it must just be a family thing. But now that I think about it, they don't look alike at all. Suddenly, a hand was on Keiko's shoulder as she thought. She looked up, surprised.  
  
"Keiko, I was just asking you if you wanted to come with us to Kurama's house." Yusuke, who had his hand on her shoulder, was staring at Keiko.  
  
"Oh right, um. s-sure. Sure!" she pulled her bag farther up her shoulder and walked in the direction of Kurama's house. The other's followed her. Amaya stopped for a moment, watching Kuwabara try to flirt with Yukina and Yusuke and Keiko just walk together in silence. She smiled to herself, and then went to catch up.  
  
A/N: Linda: Yay! I got the Mac working! Sweet. Lydia: Yeah, now we can say a whole bunch of bad stuff and our parents can't see! Linda: O.o no.. that's now why I wanted a computer in my room *sweatdrop* Lydia: riiight. you just keep telling people that. See you next chapter, please R&R! 


	5. High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for my YYH DVDs, but if you take those away. *takes out katana* hehe prepare for WW3.  
  
Chapter Five: High School  
  
A/N: Linda: Man, I'm surprised this story hasn't gone totally wack. Lydia: Yeah, I mean for the past two days we've been living on sugar and junk food. Linda: Exactly my point. Which is why I'm starting the 'Ask the Guys 2' Lydia: Hey, people reading this! Go and read Ask The Guys 2, would ya? Linda: sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar..  
  
"Excuse me, Sensi. This is Mitsuko, my cousin. She is our new student." Kurama said, still bowing to the teacher. He stood up straight, watching the teacher's movement. This class was his least favorite. And not because of the subject, but because of the teacher. He would only call on girls, because he 'liked' them. Which Kurama disliked very much.  
  
"Thank you Suichi. Please take your seat." Kurama bowed again, and walked back to his seat. Mitsuko just stood in front of the teacher, watching and waiting. She noticed that he had checked her out once or twice, and seemed to smile after. If this man wasn't her teacher, she would have smacked him. "Ms. Sagara, please take a seat next to Suichi." Mitsuko bowed, making sure her shirt didn't fall to far forward. Then she walked back to her seat.  
  
"Watch this teacher, he only picks on girls. By now I think you should know why." Kurama whispered to Mitsuko as she took her seat. She nodded, and took out her notebook. The teacher started the lesson.  
  
Half way through the lesson, the person in front of Mitsuko reached back and handed her a note. She took it and looked at the front. It read: New Girl. She opened it to find a note.  
  
To the New Girl,  
Hey I saw you come in the class today. Meet me by the front gate today, I want to get to know you. Please? Thanks for reading this,  
  
A classmate.  
  
Mitsuko tapped Kurama on the shoulder and then passed the note to him. He read it, then passed it back. "What do I do?" she asked in a whisper. All he did was shrug and turn back to the teacher. Mitsuko placed the note in her bag and then continued to take notes.  
  
"And who can answer this question on the board for me?" The teacher looked around the class, seeing who was watching and who wasn't. "Ahh, Ms. Sagara. Would you come up and answer the question on the board?" Mitsuko looked up from her notes. She had been figuring out the problem on her paper, and she knew the answer.  
  
"Hai, Sensi" Mitsuko stood up and walked to the front of the classroom where she then answered the question on the board. The teacher sat at his desk, staring at Mitsuko the whole time. Ugh, I wish I could just smack him in the face! My butt really isn't that interesting. She finished the problem, bowed to the teacher then returned to her seat.  
  
As she walked back to her seat, the teacher spoke. "Excellent job, Mitsuko. Just wonderful! Now, everyone, take note on how Ms. Sagara answered that question. First she." The teacher started rambling on about the now solved problem as Mitsuko took her seat.  
  
"Already on a first name bases. Wow, I must be special." Mitsuko joked, smiling at Kurama. He smiled back, and then went back to the work he was doing.  
  
Recess   
  
"Hey Kurama, would you come over to the front gate with me? Just to be safe, you know." Kurama nodded to Mitsuko, and the two walked over to the front gate. Neither knew what to expect. Mitsuko hoped that all the people wanted to do was talk, but she was sure there was something more to it.  
  
When they arrived at their destination, Mitsuko and Kurama both looked around, trying to find someone. A boy came out, followed by a couple of other boys. Mitsuko looked at them, but stood her ground.  
  
"Who said you could bring Pretty Boy over here?" The leader asked her. She quickly replied, before Kurama could do so.  
  
"No one said I couldn't, did you? Maybe you should be more to the point when you ask for something." The boys in the back of the group started to crack their knuckles, but the leader raised his hand and they stopped. Then he smiled, and spoke in a 'you better do what I say' type of voice.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend. If you do me a favor," the followers laughed, and Mitsuko knew exactly what he was trying to say. "If you do me a favor, you could become one of the more popular people in this school. So how about it? You wanna be my girlfriend?"  
  
Mitsuko knew these boys wouldn't take a simple 'no' for an answer, so she tried to think of a good reason to get out of here. But before she could think of anything good, a voice came into her head. Mitsuko, tell them you have a boyfriend. Mitsuko looked to Kurama, and he smiled at her. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Thanks she told him, then spoke out loud.  
  
"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." She smiled at them, knowing what they were going to say next.  
  
"And who is this boyfriend of yours?" One of the boys in the back asked. Mitsuko faked a sigh, then pretended to get a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"His name is Hiei. I don't think you would have heard of him, he's a high school drop out. Dropped out so he could spend more time working on using his katana and such. He's a pretty skilled fighter, and known to everyone on the streets." Some of the boys in the gang took a step backwards, while others just stared. The leader suddenly seemed to have a frightened look on his face.  
  
"Oh. You already have a boyfriend. Ok, we'll be going now." He went to turn around, but one of the guys behind him asked,  
  
"But boss, I thought we were going to get this girl." He scratched his head, seemingly unable to understand what was going on. The leader began to yell at him.  
  
"You baka! Didn't you hear her? She has a boyfriend, and he's a street fighter! We don't want to get messed up with that one. Let's go have fun somewhere else." And with that, they walked away.  
  
It took all of Mitsuko's hard thinking not to break out laughing until the gang was far away. The second they were out of ear shot, both Kurama and herself broke out laughing. Mitsuko looked to Kurama, and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the idea. Now all we have to do is make sure Hiei doesn't find out that we said I was his girlfriend." She pushed a piece of hair out of her face, continuing to smile. Kurama chuckled, and started to walk back to the school.  
  
"Yes, but he can read minds so I guess by now he already knows. Hopefully he'll let you off with a warning because you're new." Mitsuko walked beside him. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a strangely colored worm. To Kurama's disbelief, she stuck it in her mouth and started the chew.  
  
Mitsuko noted the look on Kurama's face, and answered his question before he could even get it out. "These are gummy worms. They aren't real worms, just candy. Want to try one?" She took another out of her pocket, and handed it to him. He looked at it for a moment, then popped it into his mouth.  
  
"Mmmm, this is good." Mitsuko laughed, then stepped into the school, followed by Kurama. It was time for their next class, and they were going to be late if they didn't hurry.  
  
End of School   
  
"Hey Kurama, what are we going to do when we get to your house?" Mitsuko asked, pulling her bag farther up her arm. Kurama pushed a piece of hair out of his face before answering.  
  
"Well, I told Yusuke to bring Amaya back to my house. I'm guessing he's going to bring Kuwabara and Keiko too." The two of them crossed the road at the cross-walk, making sure that the "walk" light was on and no cars were coming. Once on the other side, they turned to the right and continued down the road.  
  
"Okay, so it's going to be you, me, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Amaya, Yukina and your mother? Plus knowing Hiei, he'll show up out of the blue. I wonder what he does all day while we're in school." Kurama was still amazed when Mitsuko would start listing off information about himself and the others. He didn't really like having someone he knew so little about to know so much about him.  
  
"Um. yeah. And in half an hour, my mother leaves for work so then we can have the house to ourselves. Come on, we're almost there." Mitsuko nodded, and they continued down the road in silence.  
  
A/N: Lydia: HAHA! We left off right were we were last chapter! Linda: *yawns* your point? Lydia: Why are you so tired? Linda: I only got. *counts* 7 hours of sleep and I've been doing chours all day. Lydia: Oh yeah. plus you got 4-H tonight! Hahaha.. Linda: You're coming too! There is no way you are going to hide in the back of our mind! Lydia: *pulls curtain out* um. right this is a private matter, please just R&R and keep reading! Thanks! Linda: LYDIA! *smashing is heard* 


	6. Kurama's House

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. However, hopefully, some day, I will own Kurama! Muwahahahaha.  
  
Chapter Six: Home Alone  
  
A/N: Lydia: Were you feeling okay when you wrote the disclaimer? Linda: hehe, just telling the truth!! Lydia: riiight... erm, I think we should just start this chapter Linda: But I have no idea what to write! Lydia: *Shakes head* we'll think of something. Please R&R Linda: hey, wait a sec. why are you so smart-like and I'm stupid-like? It's normally the other way around. Lydia: Are you calling me stupid??? Linda: um... no. Lydia: In that case, it's because we just had SUGAR! And it was all you eating it.  
  
Kurama entered his house to find Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina all sitting in the living room. Kuwabara and Yukina were sitting on the couch, while Yusuke and Keiko sat on the love seat. Kurama wondered if they noticed where they were sitting.  
  
"Um. anyone know where Amaya is?" Kurama heard Mitsuko ask from behind him. Kurama looked around, and saw that she was nowhere he could see. He placed his bag down on the floor and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"She's not in here," He said, walking back into the living room. He saw Mitsuko down the hall, knocking on the bathroom door. She shook her head 'no' when he looked at her. Just then, there was a breeze, and Kurama heard Kuwabara jump up screaming. Without turning around, he said, "Where is she, Hiei?"  
  
Before Hiei could answer, Kuwabara made a fist, screaming at Hiei "I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!" Hiei just ignored him and walked over to Kurama. However, to Kurama's surprise, he stepped over to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
He then turned back to look at everyone in the living room. "She's in your room, Kurama." He said. For about a minute, no one spoke. Then Yusuke realized what Hiei had said, and spoke up.  
  
"Um. you might want to go get her. Never know what she could be doing." Leaning back, he smiled. Kuwabara had sat back down, adding,  
  
"hehe, yeah who knows what she's doing up there." Mitsuko walked past him, hitting him in the head as she did so. "Hey! What was that for!?!?" She continued to walk forward, but answered him simply.  
  
"Because of your thoughts, baka. Kurama, I'll come up with you to see what she's up to. She is my friend, anyways." And before anyone in the room (besides Kurama and Hiei, who saw it all) could notice, Mitsuko was halfway up the stairs. Hiei turned to Kurama, closing his eyes.  
  
"She's fast. Like you. You know, she still hasn't told us what type of Yokai she is. Be careful, Kurama." A simple 'Hai' came from Kurama as he walked, more slowly, up the stairs to his room. What he saw when he got there was a little disturbing to him.  
  
Amaya had made a dump of his normally perfectly clean room. Books, papers, clothes, everything had been thrown to the floor. Mitsuko was standing a little inside the doorway, staring. Obviously, she knew that this was not the normal state of Kurama's room. "Umm. Amaya? May I ask what you're doing?" Kurama said, finally finding his voice.  
  
Amaya looked up. It seems she hadn't noticed that she people were watching her. She stood up from where she had been looking under the bed, and walked over to them. She placed a hand on the back of her head, an anime sweat drop coming to her face.  
  
"Um. yeah Mitsuko, remember what I promised to you, when we were in our world?" Mitsuko thought for a moment, and then shrugged to Amaya. Amaya, in turn, laughed as though she were embarrassed. "Right, um, I promised you that if we ever were in Kurama's house, I would get you something with his signature for you're." She whispered something into Mitsuko's ear. Kurama stared at Mitsuko, a questioning look on his face. [A/N: Mitsuko has a shrine to Kurama! (Just like me!) lol]  
  
Mitsuko saw him staring, and blushed. "Um. right Amaya, I don't want that anymore. hehe, lets just go down stairs.." And with that she turned around, and walked down stairs. Amaya shrugged, and started to walk past Kurama. But just as she passed, Kurama heard her say 'she likes you' in a whisper. He stood still for a moment, not knowing what to do. He decided just to follow the others downstairs.  
  
When he got downstairs, he saw Yusuke talking to Keiko while the other's listened. "Um. yeah I guess I promised you that when something happened I would tell you, didn't I?" Keiko nodded, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Well, this is for the both of you I guess," Yusuke said, looking to Yukina the back to Keiko. "Amaya isn't really my cousin. And Mitsuko isn't really Kurama's cousin." A slight mumble came from near where Mitsuko was standing, but it seemed no one heard it.  
  
"What do you mean, not really your cousins?" Keiko asked, standing up slightly afraid looking.  
  
"There's no reason to be afraid of us, Keiko-chan! We want to be friends with all of you." Keiko looked to Amaya as she spoke.  
  
"Yes, indeed. My real last name is Sagara, and Amaya-chan's real last name is Higurashi. We're Yokai from another realm. Amaya-chan, change back to your normal form please." Mitsuko stepped forward, talking smoothly and calmly.  
  
Keiko, who had been staring at Mitsuko, jumped when she heard the POP come from Amaya's direction. She turned to see Amaya had grown a tail and her ears had changed to look like Juri's from the Dark Tournament.  
  
"So you two. you're the ones that the guys were sent out to capture last night?" She asked, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
"Yeah we are! Isn't it cool, Keiko-chan?" Amaya stepped forward and sat down on the arm of the loveseat. Keiko sat back down next to Yusuke, unable to speak anymore. From the shadows in the room came Hiei's voice.  
  
"Mitsuko, you never told us what type of Yokai you were. We can tell what type Amaya is, but what are you?" Everyone's eyes were on Mitsuko now as she stood silently in the middle of the room.  
  
"Yes I was wondering that as well." Came Kurama's voice from behind her. Mitsuko looked around at everyone before replying.  
  
"This might come as a surprise, especially to you Kurama. I'm a." she trailed off for a moment before answering. "I'm a Fox Yokai. Once I was a fox Yoko, but I've changed over the years."  
  
No one in the room moved for ten minutes. Although it seemed like a century to Kurama, who for once in his life couldn't think of something intelligent to say. He just stood there, staring at Mitsuko. Only Kuwabara's stupidity could break the silence.  
  
"So you're a fox girl like Kurama?" He asked, holding on to Yukina's hand. Mitsuko nodded to him. "Great, another person to keep Eikichi from." Came Kuwabara's voice.  
  
"Kuwabara! I don't eat kittens! And neither does Kurama, if you haven't noticed yet." She then turned to Kurama. "May I go get myself a drink?" she asked. He didn't protest, so she walked into the other room. Amaya mumbled something about also being thirsty, and followed her.  
  
"So we've got another kitsune on our hands, do we? No big deal. right?" Yusuke said; half for his own confidence, half a question to the others. No one answered him, so he just sat back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Kurama heard someone whisper behind him, in a voice that the humans wouldn't be able to hear, "So you've got a new friend, fox." And with that, Kurama could no longer feel Hiei's spirit energy in the room.  
  
Just then, Amaya popped her head though the doorway. She said something about going for a walk, and Yusuke nodded. She turned to leave, but just before she had shut the door, Kurama spoke. "Don't forget to loose the tail." And then she was gone.  
  
"Um. why is everyone so quiet? They're still our friends, even if they are Yokai. They seem really nice, so let's continue to be friends with them, okay everyone?" Yukina had spoken in her gentle little voice. Kurama sighed, and Kuwabara mumbled something in agreement.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Mitsuko wasn't feeling so good. "I shouldn't have told them! They weren't ready for it, why did I tell them?" Amaya entered the kitchen, walked over to the refrigerator and got a drink.  
  
"They wouldn't be ready in a thousand years if you gave them the time. Mitsuko-chan, you'll be fine. Just because they now what type of Yokai you are, doesn't mean they are suddenly going to be mean to you." She took a sip of her drink, sitting down at the table across from Mitsuko.  
  
"Still, I should have waited. Maybe told Koenma and let him tell them. Oh I don't know but I shouldn't have told them so soon! Now Kurama is going to try to stay away from me, I know he will. Darn it, I didn't want this to happen like this!" Mitsuko began to sob, so Amaya stood up and walked over to her.  
  
Hugging her friend, Amaya whispered, "Everything will be fine. Kurama isn't the type to stop talking to someone just because of who they are. Trust me, just wait until tomorrow at school. You'll see." Then she stood up, walked out of the room and into the room were everyone else was.  
  
"Hey you guys. I think we are going to go out for a little while. We'll be back in an hour or two, okay?" Amaya said, popping her head through the door. Yusuke nodded, and Amaya began to leave. But just before the door was fully shut, she heard Kurama said,  
  
"Don't forget to loose the tail." She was grateful for this, because she hadn't remembered until he said that. She changed her form, informed Mitsuko of where they were going, and headed towards the door to get outside. Mitsuko followed her, and the two girls went out for a walk.  
  
A/N: Linda: I rock I got a parakeet! Lydia: Yeah and we had to spend all day doing nothing in our room to get it used to us. Linda: So? We got a parakeet! And besides, we can't go on the computer downstairs to load this for a couple days anyway. Lydia: WHY?!?!?! Linda: Because parents are doing taxes. And we can't go on the computer while they do taxes. Lydia: @#$%. Linda: LYDIA! 


End file.
